The Changed outcome (Oneshot)
by cmckv101
Summary: What if things didn't end the way they did at the end of the first movie with the red death what if Hiccup was never truly alone in the Viking world. Warning contains death and minor camicup


It had been 2 weeks since the fight with the Red Death and new had travelled far and wide in the Archipelago telling of the runt of Stoick The Vast Haddock had defeated the mother of all dragons, a dragon that with one breath of fire would be able to leave villages in ashes along with its inhabitants on top of the most infamous dragon known to the Vikings as the Night Fury, but the heiress of the Bog Burglar tribe, Camicazi was already pulling into the wharf at Berk, longing to see her long time best friend and secret crush.

She would never admit to it but she admired Hiccup, beaten down constantly by his fellow tribesmen but still got up every morning with a smile on his face and with determination set in his mind to prove them wrong about what they thought of him, she felt the boat hit against the wooden planks and quickly leaped out of her small sail boat and began tying rope around the moors, she heard the clicking of boats against the wood coming towards her, she looked up to see the harbour master.

"What are ye doing 'ere lass""

"I am Camicazi heiress of the Bog Burglars here to see Hiccup Haddock"

"Alright lass"

With that he walked away and up the steps to his perch on top of the cliffs. She quickly finished off securing her boat and took off at a light jog towards the chief house, she took the steps up two at a time rushing to see how Hiccup was faring after the battle, she kept going and was soon at the village plaza, she could feel the sombre mood, no singing from the forge from Gobber or the usual hustle and bustle of Berk in general, she kept going until she came to the hill leading up to Hiccups house, she put a bit more energy into it bursting with excitement to see him.

She reached the door in 5 seconds flat and quickly knocked not wanting to burst in in case the chief was home, she could hear the thuds of boots and the door was suddenly open infront of her she saw the massive figure of Stoick The Vast, she looked up to look him in the eye, she was about to speak but stopped when she saw his eyes rimmed red and puffy.

"Hello Chief Stoick, may I see Hiccup please"

She could see him take in a deep breath

"Aye lass ye can, yeh know more bout the boy then anyone does, his upstairs in his bedroom, be careful of the dragon though it is very protective o him"

I looked at him wondering why he would be in his bedroom at midday, but I gave a quick nod and carried on through the door and up the stairs to his room, she opened the door and double over at the sight laid on the bed as hiccup missing half his left leg and covered in massive scars zig zagging across his chest and smaller scars on his arm, She tentatively stepped in looking for the Night Fury, but before she could see him she said

"I'm his friend have been for a long time since we were small kids" she heard a small huff from one of the corners of the room. She stepped forward again to get a better look at him and suddenly lurched forward towards him, she knelt down beside the bed and began muttering unintelligible prayers and sentences, she gripped his hand and felt a small bit of pressure being applied back, she looked looked down and back at his face again.

She heard a small "Ughhh what happened" come from Hiccup.

She whispered "Hiccup"

"Cami wha are you doing here" he slowly cracked his eyes open and turned his head sideways, she got a better look and saw how pale he was.

"Oh Hiccup what happened"

"Dragons, falling and a lot of fire" he replied weakly, he was suddenly wheezing, he gripped at her hand again and could feel that it was weaker than before, she saw him look over her shoulder and say

"Ah Toothless bud come over here" the dragon bounded over and layed his head beside Hiccup

He coughed again and began talking

"Cami remember how I always said I wanted to go out like a Viking"

"Yes Hiccup but you 40 or 50 more years before that"

"Thing is I don't Cami, I lost too much blood, and I'm barely hanging on" he had another coughing fit but continued on again "I was awake one day when the healers were here and they were talking to my father, its inevitable, I only hung on because I wanted to say bye to you, you were always their for me no matter what when we were with each other, and I just… I just wanted to thank you" he then looked towards the dragon and lifted his hand up and started rubbing his scales ontop of his head

"Hey bud, thank you… for everything, you changed my life for the best and I can't wait to see you again on the other side just... just please please please protect Cami for me she means everything to me can you do that" The dragon gave a small nod of his head and looked towards Cami and nudged his head into her side. She looked down at the dragon then Hiccup

"Hiccup you cant die, y-y-you just cant I-"

"Cami please. You mean so much to me but its my time, I played my game and this is where it led me the dragon war is over and I think that it is my time to leave the scene and let others do what they think is best. You mean the world tome , just please look after Tootless when Im gone" she could feel his grip on her hand loosening and his eyes started to slide shut but she heard what he mumbled.

"I love you Camin, I always have"

She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes as his eyes finally slid shut and his hand went slack, Toothless could feel his soul leaving his body and left out a small wail and laid his head down beside his friends head, Cami couldn't hold her tears in any longer and buried her head in his chest and let everything spill out, she could hear Stoick coming up the stairs, she heard the door creak open, she looked up with puffy red eyes and simply said

"H-h-h-e-e- i-i-is -g-g-one.


End file.
